elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunmar
|Base ID = }} Gunmar is a Nord hunter and master trainer in Smithing. He is an old friend of Isran, who mentions that he hates vampires almost as much as Isran himself does. Personality He looks out for the Dragonborn and will often comment that morality is very important, as it is what separates humans from vampires. Like Isran, he is honorable, though less staunch, more relaxed and more open-minded. Upon first meeting him he exclaims, "By the Eight," suggesting he may have abandoned or rejected Talos worship. His family was killed by vampires, much like Isran's, and he chooses to defend others from vampire attacks, rather than seek revenge, always keeping the same message running through his mind: to never let another human being face the same fate he did. Interactions A New Order Isran asks the Dragonborn to find and recruit Gunmar into the Dawnguard. Gunmar can be found hunting outside at the following radiant locations: *Fallowstone Cave *Brood Cavern *Crystaldrift Cave *Bonechill Passage *Clearspring Tarn *Northshore Landing *Cronvangr Cave *Honeystrand Cave *Horker Island *Pinepeak Cavern If a marker does not appear on the map for Gunmar while in Skyrim, travel to the Solstheim locations. Fort Dawnguard Once a member of the Dawnguard he will move to Fort Dawnguard, trading in his armor his was first seen in for Dawnguard Armor. There he will offer a variety of services. *Training in Smithing up to the Master level. *Weapons and armor merchant. *Trains and hires out Armored Trolls for 500 . *If the Dragonborn has allied themselves with the Dawnguard but contracted vampirism, Gunmar will direct the Dragonborn to Falion in Morthal for a cure. Radiant quests In addition, he will also give radiant quests to slay vampires in a number of locations: *Cleansing Light *Hide and Seek *Preemptive Strike *Hunting the Monster Dialogue Conversations ;A New Order Gunmar: "All right Isran, you've got us all here. Now what do you want?" Isran: "Hold it right there." Sorine: "What are you doing?" Isran: "Making sure you're not vampires. Can't be too careful. So, welcome to Fort Dawnguard. I'm sure you've heard a bit of what we're up against. Powerful vampires, unlike anything we've seen before. And they have an Elder Scroll. If anyone is going to stand in their way, it's going to be us." Sorine: "This is all well and good, but do we actually know anything about what they're doing? What do we do now?" Isran: "We'll get to that. For now, get acquainted with the space. Sorine, you'll find room to start your tinkering on that crossbow design you've been working on. Gunmar, there's an area large enough for you to pen up some trolls, get them armored up and ready for use. In the meantime, we're going to get to the bottom of why a vampire showed up here looking for . Let's go have a little chat with it, shall we?" ;Kindred Judgment Isran: "Everyone! Gather 'round! Come on then, we haven't got all day! For too long we've allowed these vampires to poison the night and kill our people! Now, we finally have the means to strike back! We now have Auriel's Bow. The gods themselves have favored us and we must answer with action! The time has come to finally put an end to Harkon and his unholy prophecy! We will march on their lair and destroy those wretched abominations so they can no longer corrupt our world! This is our fight and this is our fate! This is the time of the Dawnguard!" Florentius: "Burn them all!" Celann: "Kill the abominations!" Agmaer: "Victory to the Dawnguard!" Sorine: "Give him a crossbow bolt between the eyes for me!" Beleval: "Send the troll after them!" Gunmar: "Send them to Oblivion!" Florentius: "Praise Arkay!" Durak: "The prophecy is no more!" Quotes *''"This is fine for now, but we can't stay holed up here forever."'' *''"We can't give up. There's no one else to stand against these monsters."'' *''"We'll stop these monsters. We have to; we're the only ones who can."'' *''"It's no Warmaiden's, but I've got a decent supply."'' *''"What do you need, blades, armor, smithing materials?"'' *''"If you're putting yourself in harm's way, you'd best be prepared. Take these."'' ― Upon progression through the Dawnguard questline, gives Dawnguard Heavy Armor, Dawnguard Boots, and Dawnguard Gauntlets *''"The trolls will serve us well, I think."'' – During Kindred Judgment *''"Leave no vampire in one piece!"'' – During Kindred Judgment *''"I'm not backing down!"'' ― During Destroying the Dawnguard *''"Justice will prevail!"'' ― During Destroying the Dawnguard *''"Gods curse you!"'' ― During Destroying the Dawnguard *''"Filthy vampire!"'' ― During Destroying the Dawnguard *''"Die!"'' ― During Destroying the Dawnguard Trivia *Gunmar, like Ollrod and Lynoit, wears a semi-unique, sleeveless variant of the Dawnguard Armor. Bugs * Gunmar can have upwards of 70,000 on him, due to the fact he seems to not be actually buying any items the Dragonborn attempts to sell him. He accepts the item, but his gold neither decreases nor does the Dragonborn receive payment. In essence, he gets it for free. ** Opening the console, click on Gunmar and typing removeitem f 20000 replacing the 20,000 with an amount of that will get Gunmar back below 20,000. **Best way to prevent this is to make sure he never has more than 20,000 on him, which means Dragonborn needs to watch how much they pay Gunmar for Smithing training. * Should Gunmar's initial encounter occur at Cronvangr Cave or Honeystrand Grove, the bear might not appear, and the Dawnguard storyline will not be able to be advanced by recruiting him. **Fix for Cronvangr Cave: Entering the cave before talking to Gunmar may cause the bear to spawn and allow the quest to be continued as normal. * Gunmar's initial encounter occurring at Cronvangr Cave can also leave him hostile to the Dragonborn and he will attack on sight, stopping the Dawnguard storyline because he cannot be recruited. **Fix: sneak behind him then talk to him * Gunmar may not give the Dragonborn any quests even if other Dawnguard members say he has something for them. ** : Open the console, and type setstage DLC1RH03 10. The quest will not appear immediately, but when it does, Preemptive Strike or other Gunmar quests will have started. Complete the quest, and Gunmar should have regular dialogue. *Gunmar may stand outside Honeystrand Cave and whenever he is approached will simply say, "Mind yourself, there's a vicious bear on the loose." and will not move from the spot, even once all bears are cleared from the area and the cave. *Gunmar may not appear in Fort Dawnguard. * Gunmar may be hostile at Crystaldrift Cave, which can be easily fixed by attacking him until he is down and then waiting 24 hours. * Sometimes, Gunmar will still have his dialogue from the end of his recruitment quest when speaking to him at Fort Dawnguard. * Gunmar's quest marker may not appear. There is no known fix for this glitch. If all the DLCs are installed, Gunmar may be on Solstheim. The marker will not appear on the map until the Dragonborn travels to Solstheim. Appearances * de:Gunmar es:Gunmar fr:Gunmar pl:Gunmar ru:Гунмар Category:Dawnguard Members Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Dawnguard: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters